plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 June 2017
12:05 Poppin' Poppies now has healing abilities. 12:05 In the form of the Lil' Buddies 12:06 (think) 12:06 The Lil Buddies heal for 2 when played. 12:06 Or will 12:06 Poppin' Poppies makes 3 or them 12:06 So, it's Heroic Health for plants. 12:07 And Citron, Grass Knuces, and Spudow can heal themselves naturally 12:07 *Knuckles 12:07 That buffs 3 heroes right there. 12:08 (thonk) 12:10 Makes one think 12:11 Hello 12:12 hi 12:12 I just voted on the. You know... 12:12 That thread 12:12 on the what 12:12 eh I stopped voting since I get my second warning so I don't really care 12:12 Man, i am so freaking scared 12:13 Why? 12:13 Thus will mark the Great Depression of tge wiki 12:13 I do not like dictatorship at all 12:14 No one said it will happen I the thread is opposed 12:14 It just means that rule won't be there 12:14 Support meabs removing it, right? 12:14 Yes. 12:14 And hi Maverick Hunter 12:14 I supported 12:15 hai 12:15 Plus, we literally have a dozen admins who would prevent power abuse 12:15 Exactly 12:15 This us like, the final shot out if the gun. 12:15 And support mean adding the rule back into the rules 12:15 And Wikia Staff too 12:15 Nothing against jack 12:15 It's a vague rule that could be used for many existing threads 12:15 or blogs 12:16 I supported saying this "can we stop tearing the wiki apart?" 12:16 @Citron support mean adding the rule back 12:16 So i shoukd change to oppose? 12:16 I don't want it to be added back 12:16 What Jack did was honestly justified 12:16 Goddamn, i am so confused 12:16 It's a vague, pointless rule. Dictatorship is literally impossible on this wiki already 12:16 Why have it 12:17 Support: Rule gets added back 12:17 Oppose: Rule stays removed 12:17 So if i hate the rule, i change to oppose? 12:17 Can someone link me the place where you add tags next to your username on the chat? 12:17 Yeah. 12:18 It's kind of stupid anyway 12:18 The rules need a complete rehaul 12:18 or revamp 12:18 @Citron If you don't want the rule added back in, you oppose 12:18 I hope i made the right vote. 12:18 Okay. This wiki is doomed 12:18 The community might be 12:18 The content isn't 12:18 Now, can someone link me the chat tag and chat background MediaWiki? 12:18 So if i like the no-dictatorship rule, i support. 12:18 Smells like 2014-2015 12:19 Yes. 12:19 Hi Im Back 12:19 Except I have power 12:19 I am so confused 12:19 Simple as that 12:19 Okay. Sprry for confusing you guys 12:19 Now 12:19 Sorry 12:19 Sorry For Not Chatting In 1 Say Im So Lazy 12:19 can someone link me the chat tag and chat background mediawiki 12:19 Day* 12:19 I'm doing that right now. Be patient 12:20 I always wanted a chat tag 12:20 Inam trying to solve my cuildish behaviour 12:20 Childish 12:20 Bear, check PM 12:21 I found it 12:21 Users.css 12:21 Just as you PM'd me 12:21 And what's childish about liking Splatoon? 12:21 I like ARMS 12:21 @Bear Cool. Well, I linked it anyways 12:21 No, i mean my general behaviour 12:21 I main Kid Cobra 12:21 I haven't played either games 12:21 I don't even have a Nintendo Switch 12:22 I wish his username was Bing Bong Jr. (jk) 12:22 TULO and Jack think i am childish, i guess 12:23 I was heartbroken yesterday because PL left 12:23 Are you being childish on discussions? 12:23 Abd u cannot say i blame him, but damn, i will miss him 12:23 I do not think i am, but i am likeky oblivious. 12:23 let's hope i didn't screw anything up 12:24 a 12:24 Hopefully 12:24 a 12:24 The community has stayed alive for as long as it has 12:24 I have faith 12:24 Holy crap, i mistook Geaejedi fir Zambie fir a sec 12:24 Bearjedi, i mean 12:24 I mean, the wiki isn't a country 12:25 It's an international community 12:25 People treat it as if it were 12:25 It's similar to one in many ways 12:25 But it isn't one 12:25 True 12:25 I come here to intereact with... friebds. But it seems like it is getting taken away 12:26 We need more people like you, Shroomstagram 12:26 Next thing you know, a user may come along one day and do stuff 12:26 "more people like you" 12:26 Take advantage of gullible, and frankly, incompetent users like Cam 12:26 We need more peacekeepers 12:26 Personality-wise or talent-wise? 12:26 Both 12:26 Because no offense, but Shroom doesn't do much on mainspace 12:27 I've been doing, like, 5-6 edits on mainspace a day recently 12:27 Check my edit logs 12:27 Well, more personality. He is a peacekeeper eeper, abd we need more of thise 12:27 ok my image is too big 12:27 brb gotta fix it 12:27 kk 12:28 It looks like Support iscwinning 12:28 Please excuse my typing. I am using an ipad 12:28 hmm 12:28 There's gonna come a day where a predator may come on the wiki and take advantage of incompetent users *cough*Camwood*cough* and be involved in an FBI investigation nexyt thing you know 12:28 *next 12:28 typing in phone is a pain 12:29 That will really drive a hammer in the community 12:29 This might be the nail in the coffin fir me. I am at my breaking point 12:29 Like how a hammer is driven into America 12:29 Ever since Trump announced his campaign 12:30 OR 12:30 Now I refuse to believe any news outlets anymore, because to an extent, all of them lie 12:30 You are all just overreacting 12:30 I get stuff from YouTube people who are neutral. 12:30 Maybe i just do not see it. I might just be a dumb rollback 12:31 There's a reason I wasn't active 12:31 I want to remain neutral 12:31 But that was hard 12:31 I can see that now 12:31 Because of everything going on 12:31 I never kearn 12:31 Learn 12:31 Is there a way to change image size 12:31 I'm not sure 12:31 when you do a chat tag 12:31 I've forgotten 12:32 The community is so fragmented, especialy the staff 12:33 OR 12:33 You are all overreacting like I said 12:33 But now I have returned 12:33 and all this supposed "conflict" can easily be fixed 12:33 And I can help with that 12:33 What's top priority? 12:34 test 12:34 No, i am just even more afraid than i already am. I am so fragile that i question why i sm still oll here 12:34 I hate how i cause drama. I never want to cause harf 12:34 test 12:36 I am just gonna drop it, because this could kd get bad really quick 12:37 eh 12:38 I am sorry, guys 12:38 I am just scared. 12:38 test x2 12:38 I am overreacting and thinking this wiki will collapse 12:38 aaaa 12:38 Msybe it is my stupid rights. Maybe be i should just ditch them 12:39 PvZO is fun 12:39 You're blaming all the conflict on the wiki because of your rights? 12:39 I may not understand chinese but I press things that I find interesting 12:39 No. I just think my rights put to much pressure on me. 12:39 Abd i look bad as a staff member, i feel. 12:42 CITRON? 12:42 you're demoted? 12:42 k 12:42 oh god 12:42 what happened to my text 12:42 geez 12:43 wat? 12:43 Yes? 12:43 you're demoted? 12:43 No. but infeel it coming 12:45 Yo. 12:45 hive 12:46 damn 12:42 geez 12:43 wat? 12:43 Yes? 12:43 you're demoted? 12:43 No. but infeel it coming 12:45 Yo. 12:45 hive 12:46 damn 12:46 . 12:46 Testing. 12:48 Ugh 12:49 I'm testing my new text 12:49 looks ugly 12:50 Hive SMG 12:51 add a 4 at the end to get a YT user 12:52 OH COME ON 12:52 WHY IS IT SO UGLY 12:53 ... 12:54 Meh. 12:57 (topkek) 2017 06 18